In computing, file servers are computers configured to provide shared storage of documents, sound files, photographs, movies, images, databases, or other suitable types of computer files over computer networks. File servers can facilitate multiple client devices to access the same computer files stored in an on-premises or remote repository. Users utilizing suitable client devices can retrieve, edit, save, or perform other suitable file operations on computer files while file servers track versions of the computer files, last edited date/time, users who edited and/or accessed the computer files, and/or other suitable information.